the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black Foot Gang's Car
The Black Foot Gang's Car is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in August 2016. Plot Mitchell Washington and Gabriella Atkinson text each other, with the latter announcing she is breaking up with him and has a new boyfriend, Jack Rivers. She then texts "leaving that stupid gang you're in". Mitchell feels annoyed about the sudden breakup. The episode then cuts to Harry Smith in his bedroom. Aliina Niemelä suddenly texts him to announce she is leaving The Black Foot Gang due to her moving to Pinhead, and a lack of interest in the gang. However, she agrees to stay on good terms with the gang, and says he can call or text her at anytime for advice on the gang. Mitchell then texts Harry about Gabriella's departure. He becomes annoyed that the two girls have left the gang. However, he has some plans in mind... When the four remaining members meet up at the fort, Harry announces his new plan: to steal a 2002 Retro and make it the official car of The Black Foot Gang! Everyone nods in agreement. Suddenly, Jamie Wallace barges in; Harry asks what he, a fired member, is doing here. He asks to be given a second chance in the gang, so Harry allows him to rejoin. He tells him their new plan. Afterwards, Alan Ross walks out and announces he will become a part time member, as he needs to spend more of his time practicing for an upcoming athletics event and hanging out with Sally Brittan. The four boys get the bus to Swotford in hope of finding a 2002 Retro to steal. They notice the car used by the General Crap Store is a 2002 Retro, so they decide to claim it as theirs. Harry sits on the driver's seat, while David Marshall sits on the seat next to him and Jamie and Mitchell sit in the back. Jamie then decides they eat all of the sweets that are stored in the car. Afterwards, Harry drives off to buy a bucket of paint to paint The Black Foot Gang logo on the car. Harry decides the gang go for a drive about the area. They drive at 60mph on the road to Genesiscide, before Jamie tells him to go to Murderia. Harry laughs as he drives past the "CAUTION! ENTER AT OWN RISK" sign. When he arrives at the town, he is shocked as to how horrible it looks. He does a wicked laugh and drives at 80mph through the ruined buildings. Suddenly, men arrive throwing knives and grenades! He drives at 100mph out of the town and starts driving back to Colham. As they are calmly driving through Dunian, a police car starts chasing them. Harry decides to drive as fast as possible at 120mph. Everyone in the car is screaming, hoping Harry doesn't crash at such a speed. The police car comes flying at 140mph, but luckily they manage to trick the police into crashing into a house. The car goes right through the house and into a stream; the policemen die. Harry then slows down when David tells him the police got away. Their car arrives back at Colham. They decide to eat more of General Crap Store's stock. When David eats a bag of peanuts, he ends up farting an excerpt from a J-pop song. Suddenly, the four of them are kicked down to the ground by four policemen. They grab the boys and take them to Colham Police Station for a chat. After the credits roll, Dave Brown, the owner of the General Crap Store, is seen frantically looking for his 2002 Retro. Music *DoDonPachi Daioujou - Hihou (Red Bee) (True Last Boss) (plays during the police chase) Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes